Patent Literature 1 discloses a motor stator, which includes a stator core formed with a cylindrical yoke, evenly spaced teeth projecting radially, and slots formed by the teeth and the yoke, in which windings are provided on the teeth with an insulator formed over the entire circumference of the teeth therebetween, and which is covered with molding resin. In the motor stator, a watertight partition wall having at least a dual structure and extending in a stacking thickness direction of the stator core is provided on one end face of the yoke and is integrally formed with the insulator, the connections between the ends of the windings and power supply lead wires are housed inside the watertight partition wall, and the stator core, the insulator, the windings, and the watertight partition wall are covered with the molding resin. Such a structure improves the reliability against water entry into the joints.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an electric motor stator including a stator assembly, a substrate including a position detection sensor circuit formed thereon, a lead wire wiring component, a power-supply-lead-wire retaining component assembled to the leading portion of the lead wire wiring component to retain power supply lead wires, and a sensor-lead-wire retaining component assembled to the leading portion of the lead wire wiring component to retain sensor lead wires. The power supply lead wires and the sensor lead wires are drawn to the outside in a two stage manner at the front and the back of the leading portion.